Love can be found closest to home
by Chubs34
Summary: The Lone Wanderer, after years of fighting, finally returns home to his one true love. All his travels, all his friends, and trophies have left him empty, and he simply wants to love. Join him as he confronts his emotions.


_Love can be found closest to home._

O

The Lone Wanderer sat in his home. After years of war, against the forces of evil in the wasteland, the Enclave, the Raiders, the Super Mutants, he had finally won his war. His body was scarred and battered. Bones broken, mended, and broken again. Scars streaked across his skin, across every inch of him. Knives, bullets, shrapnel, all had been inside of him.

But that was over. All the miles he had travelled, from the Pitt to Point Lookout, from an industrial hellhole to an irradiated swamp. He'd been back in time virtually, and even had seen the stars. He'd seen the sun rise over the Wasteland from the Earth's crust, and from miles above it.

But now, he finally had a chance to rest. And now, in his home, with the trophies of a million conflicts surrounding him, he felt so utterly...

Alone.

Yes. That was it. Alone. He had met so many, saved so many, killed more, but now, now...now he felt lonely. He'd made so many allies, from all walks of life. But now, he felt empty. He had no one to truly call his.

He thought about the many women he'd met in his adventures. All strong, independent. Lovely. And all who were head over heels for him. But none truly caught his eye.

All but one though. And when he thought of her, he knew he had to go to her.

He had to go home.

So he got his nicest suit on, something he found in an ancient store. It was black, and fit him perfectly somehow. He made up his hair, and set out. He was so sure that this was destiny, he didn't even take a weapon with him. No force in the world could interrupt his love.

O

As he climbed the small hill that he had descended so long ago, a younger man, he smiled. It was the perfect time of day. The sun was setting, sending streaks of orange and purple across the sky.

He saw the door, and stared for a few moments, breathing deep. He prepared what he was going to say. He had never thought of it. But he didn't need to. This was true love. It'd work out.

He turned though, and stepped forward to the scenic overlook. He'd been blind here once, reborn. He first saw the Washington Monument here, and Megaton as well. He had started his adventure here. Now, on an adventure of love, he'd begin again.

He looked at the Scenic Overlook sign. He smiled at it sheepishly. It creaked in the wind, sunbathed and glorious.

"So...uh...hi." The Lone Wanderer said. The sign did nothing in response. "I, just...uh, I was wondering..." He paused, wringing his hands together. He cleared his throat, and continued. "I was wondering if you remembered me. We, we met a few years back? I was wearing a blue jumpsuit?"

The sign shifted. "Oh, good! You do!" He exclaimed happily. Then regained his cool composure. "Yeah, cool. Uh, look, I'll be honest with you. I really like you. Like... alot." He waited for her to reply to him. But she was playing hard to get. "Um...would you like to...uh...go out sometime?"

The sign paused for a few moments. Then the wind picked up, and the sign creaked and leaned toward him. He grinned, and his eyes lit up. "Great! Umm...when are you free?" Another movement, a very coy one at that. "Right now? Wow, ok. Kinda quick, but yeah, I'm free."

"So...what do you wanna do?" The sign leaned towards the horizon. "Just...watch the sunset? Alright. Romantic."

The two loves sat together, simply watching the colors fade into blue. For a few hours they sat in silence, an arm around her pole. But once the night came, it was time for the two to depart. They exchanged a heartfelt farewell, and a promise to see each other again tomorrow, same time, same place.

As the Lone Wanderer walked home, he didn't feel as lonely as before. He smiled on the walk home, all the way. He even stopped for a celebratory drink at the bar. He stepped inside, and joyously asked for a beer. He didn't drink often, so this was big for him. Gob uneasily handed him the drink, and looked at Nova.

She nodded. Gob took a breath. "So, uh, kid." He looked up. "Stockholm saw you earlier."

"And?"

"He saw you sitting at the sign. Something wrong?"

"No. Just the opposite. I'm in love." At that moment, half of the bar residents spit their drinks to the floor, and a few simply looked on in awe.

"Um...what?" Gob asked flatly. Confused, as any sane man would be at the implications of his friend being in love with a sign. "Kid, you know that it's not-"

"She." LW corrected, a look of seriousness on his face.

Gob looked at him incredulously. Then shook his head. "You do know that i-..._she _isn't...alive, right?"

"That doesn't matter. Our love is true, and pure. Nothing will ever seperate us." He said with total clearness.

"Look, we can get you help. Or women. How about both?"

Now the Lone Wanderer was pissed. "You just don't understand! You're jealous of our love!" He began to tear up and sob like a little schoolgirl, and pranced out the door of the bar. Gob, understandably distressed, followed. Nova in trail, they followed him back to the overlook.

"Sceney! Sceney!" He cried, using his pet name for his love. The sign creaked in response, with her own pet name for him. "They're trying to split us up! Please, tell them of our love!"

Gob, Nova, and Stockholm who'd joined them as they left the gate, all stood at the hilltop, waiting for the Lone Wanderer to turn. As he did, he had his arm around the sign, and the wind shifted through the holes in the pole. The trio stood, flabbergasted, for a moment.

Gob stepped forward, a heartwarmed look on his ghoulish face. "I understand now. Your love had changed the way I look at the world. If you two can find each other, even after all this time, then maybe we can all find love. Maybe with love, we can change the world." He motioned and grabbed the arms of his companions, and pulled them away from the madman.

"Seriously?" Nova asked in her lecherous tone.

"No, God no. But if we tried to fight him, he'd kill us. He's obviously insane. Let's just give him this one thing. All the shit he's seen..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, now I know which was he swings." She looked at Stockholm. "Hey, how the hell are you gonna get back up on the gate?" He simply shrugged, and they all walked home.

In the moonlight, the two lovers, Lone Wanderer and Scenic Overlook Sign, kissed, sealing their bond forever. No matter what, come bullets or fire, they would never be apart.

_Love can be found closest to home. Well, not that close to home. More like about fifteen feet away from the front door to home._

O

Listen, this is a joke. I just was looking at a few crack pairings on Tv , and found that Fallout 3 had none. So I made one up. Let's get images of this, more fanfics. Let's have Lone Wanderers of all kinds find their love in that one sign just outside of Vault 101!


End file.
